


Max and Preston texting

by MotherHecker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Preston is a theater nerd, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHecker/pseuds/MotherHecker
Summary: I was reading CatLoveable's group chat fan fiction and I got this idea. I had to put it somewhere.Max and Preston are super gay.





	Max and Preston texting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camp Campbell group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273539) by [Catsloveable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsloveable/pseuds/Catsloveable). 



*Preston Goodplay changed his name to Romeo*

Maxwell: How original.

Maxwell: That's really the most creative name you could think of?

*Romeo changed Maxwell's name to Juliet*

Juliet: Oh, fuck you.

Romeo: DOTH THOU WISH TO FUCKETH ME, JULIET?

Juliet: Preston, I swear to God.

Romeo: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Juliet: Okay, now you're just mixing up your plays with your musicals.

Romeo: METHINKS THE PLAY'S THE THING

Romeo: IN WHICH I'LL CATCH THE CONSCIENCE OF THE KING

Juliet: Do you not know how to turn off caps lock?

Romeo: NO, I'M JUST A PASSIONATE TEXTER

Juliet: I think you should quiet the fuck down

Romeo: WELL, I THINK YOU NEED TO BE MORE...

Romeo: E X P R E S S I V E

Juliet: Why are you like this?

Romeo: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME

Juliet: Shut the fuck up, Romeo.

Romeo: HA! YOU CALLED ME ROMEO! I WIN!

Juliet: Hey, Preston.

Juliet: Be more chill.

Romeo: YOU HYPOCRITE!


End file.
